


学院日常

by MIGOUZA



Category: Aldnoah Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIGOUZA/pseuds/MIGOUZA
Summary: 是小情侣的初夜





	学院日常

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次在这个发文也不知道选项都选对了没，有点慌  
> 是青梅竹马的小情侣的第一次

伊奈帆十八岁生日的那天，特意拉着斯雷因请了一整天的假。  
“终于到了这一天了。”伊奈帆的声音里带着兴奋。现在是二月六号的晚上，他早早地吃完了晚饭洗过了澡，坐在斯雷因卧室的床上。再过几个小时就是他的18岁生日。斯雷因答应过他，作为他成年的生日礼物，从这一天开始他可以尽情的去找他做爱。  
“真是令人紧张。”斯雷因说。比起兴奋，他看上去显然紧张占了更多。为了今天，斯雷因做足了准备，他找了许多的相关的生理知识，也浏览了论坛和贴吧，去看看那些真正熟练人士的经验。他买了水性的润滑油以保证不会伤到自己，而且，今天一整天他吃的非常少。  
一会儿我要去灌肠，斯雷因想。这是一件令他感到害羞的事情，虽然实质上的目的就跟洗澡一样是为了清洁自己。  
“你要去洗澡么，斯雷因。”伊奈帆看着他，“当然，我不介意不洗澡直接做，那么你让我更加清晰的闻到你的气味。”  
“我会去洗澡的。”斯雷因红着脸。他没有告诉伊奈帆他要去灌肠，他打赌伊奈帆肯定不知道这个。毕竟过了今天才是他的18岁生日，在这之前他了不能去浏览那些热情网页。  
“我马上就好，在这等我。”斯雷因打开房门，他已经决定去清洁一身了，所有要用的东西都被他早早地藏在卫生间的抽屉里。  
“好的，我等你。”

真正的开始是在距离零点还有半个小时的时候，伊奈帆安耐不住的从后面环住住斯雷因的肩膀，他的下巴搁在对方的脖子附近，沉醉的呼吸着斯雷因的味道。  
“我忍不住了，斯雷因。”  
伊奈帆一边说一边抬头，他的鼻子在对方的耳后，鼻息吹的对方有些痒。  
“时间……还没有……”斯雷因的喘息有些沉重。他当然也期待着自己的第一次，他相信他们的初夜一定是舒服的，充满温情的难忘夜晚，为此此时他只披着一件浴袍，虽然腰带有牢牢的系好，但他总觉得自己的穿着太过于裸露。他的大腿紧紧的并拢在一起，当伊奈帆靠过来的，他觉得自己的身体有些发热。  
请千万不要在这个时候勃起。斯雷因祈祷着，那会让他觉得自己是个淫荡的家伙。  
“我听见你喘粗气了。”伊奈帆轻轻的亲着斯雷因的脸，“我们都很兴奋并期待的即将到来的性爱不是么，我觉得可以稍微提前一点也没问题。”  
“唔……”  
斯雷因向着伊奈帆的方向转过了头，轻柔的吻落在他的嘴角。  
“或许……我们可以……先进行前戏。”斯雷因犹豫着，可以的话他真的想守着规矩，让伊奈帆真正的到达十八岁的时候在进入他。  
“如你所愿。”伊奈帆说着，拉着对方转过来。  
他舔上了对方的嘴唇。斯雷因的唇软软的，亲上去触感非常好，不满足于嘴唇间的触碰，伊奈帆学会了伸出了舌头舔舐。往常，他总是舔一下，然后闭上嘴贴一会，或者是小小的嘬一口对方的嘴角，并以此满足。而今天，斯雷因张开了嘴。  
“我猜，你可以试试浪漫的法式接吻。”斯雷因害羞的邀请，他知道在性事上伊奈帆比他开放的多，所以他猜想，对方一定也会喜欢他这么做。  
这猜测无疑是正确的，伊奈帆高兴极了。他先是激动的紧紧的贴着斯雷因的嘴唇亲了一会，然后轻轻的舔了一下斯雷因的嘴角，示意他张开嘴。  
他们的舌头生涩的纠缠在一起，谁也没有经验的一起摸索着。伊奈帆的舌尖小心的勾着对方，初次体验到的感觉很微妙，他摩擦着对方，并因为默契不够的原因频频滑落。  
我要牢牢的缠住他。  
伊奈帆想。他的舌头划过了对方的口腔然后收了回来，他需要稍作休息。作为安慰，伊奈帆亲吻了一下斯雷因的上嘴唇，当然用的是他们最常用的贴嘴式亲吻。等他们的气息悄悄平复之后，伊奈帆再次示意对方把嘴巴张开。  
这次我一定会成功的。他想着，并用略显强势的姿势扣着斯雷因的后脑勺，对方显然因为他的动作变得紧张，以至于连那不成熟的回应都近乎停止。这是个好机会，伊奈帆的舌头滑到了斯雷因舌根，他勾着舌头，本能的吸吮，掠夺着斯雷因口中的氧气。唾液被搅动着发出“啾啾”的水声，伊奈帆那带着一丝侵略意味的吻让斯雷因红透了脸。最终，在被吻得快要喘不过来气的推搡下，伊奈帆结束了这个吻。  
他擦拭着嘴角的唾液，喘息着看着完全瘫软的斯雷因。对方正贪婪的呼吸，因为接吻时的摩擦，他穿戴整齐的浴袍变得凌乱，露出的迷人的锁骨此时显得无比性感。  
伊奈帆喜欢这样衣冠不整的斯雷因，他调整好呼吸后便爬下来亲吻斯雷因的脖子，舔舐他的锁骨。斯雷因的脖颈间总带着好闻的体香，这样伊奈帆不由得玩心大起。不仅仅是亲吻，他开始嘬起斯雷因脖子上薄皮。  
斯雷因有些不安的小声呻吟，这感觉有些怪怪的。重要的地方这样被人啃着让他出于本能感到一些害怕，刚刚舒坦下来的身子又有了些紧张的趋势。察觉到的伊奈帆温柔的抱着他，嘴下的动作也轻柔了很多。他大口的舔舐斯雷因的脖子，然后轻轻的吸上一口。这痒痒的触感让斯雷因有些熟悉，他想起了很久很久以前那个总让自己背着的小男孩。  
“嘿……呼呼……”  
陷入回忆的斯雷因忍不住的笑了出来。伊奈帆于是疑惑的停了下来。  
“怎么了？”  
“啊，突然，想到了很久以前的事情。”斯雷因笑着说，“那个时候你总是趴在我的背上，也想现在这样，弄得我痒痒的。”  
“是么，真是很怀念的事呢。”伊奈帆心不在焉的回应，比起以前的如何，他更继续进行下一步动作。  
“时间过得好快啊，那个时候你还那么小，现在都……”说到这里，斯雷因没有继续了。伊奈帆的手小心的拉开了他上身的浴袍，斯雷因注意到对方的眼神集中在自己的乳首上。对于男生来讲，即使是袒胸露背，赤裸着上半身也无需害羞，要不然游泳课上他们也不能只穿一天游泳裤就走出更衣间的大门，但此时斯雷因莫名的感到了害羞，他发现伊奈帆正仔细的观赏着那里，这可真是令人浑身发热。  
“斯雷因的胸部，真是很漂亮呢。”伊奈帆一遍这么说着，一边用手指轻轻的剐蹭。  
“嗯……”斯雷因深深地吸了口气，到这里的话，很快就会到下面了吧？他有些期待，曾经那个圆圆的小家伙现在已经会跟他做这种事情了，这简直不可思议。  
“曾经的那个孩子，现在不仅会扭着你的乳首，还会贴上去吸奶，你会不会觉得这很种发展很色情？”伊奈帆问他，然后紧接着含住了斯雷因一边的乳首。  
“唔……吸奶什么的，这种时候装嫩我可是会对你说：小孩子不能做爱的哦。”  
听到斯雷因的这番话，伊奈帆难得的僵硬了一下。  
好不容易等到这个年纪，他可不想再被贴上小孩的标签重新进入那难熬的等待状态。于是他闭上嘴，狠狠地舔着斯雷因的乳头，舌尖用力的卷着那凸起的软肉。他的另一只手小心又用力的揉捏着斯雷因另一边的乳首，做出一副十分富有攻击性的样子。  
“小孩子可不会这么玩你，斯雷因。”伊奈帆得意的说，他听见斯雷因在他的玩弄下喘息的声音。  
“好吧，你确实长大了。”斯雷因的话语有些颤抖，异样的感觉让他扭动着身子想要逃走，他感觉正被伊奈帆玩着的地方传来的感觉是那么的奇怪。  
伊奈帆小心的减小力道：“抱歉，我弄痛你了么？”  
“不……不是这个。”斯雷因的不安的靠在下巴上，“感觉好奇怪，并不是痛，唔……”他不清楚应该怎么去描述这种感觉，让他躁动的扭动身躯，却又会在停止时想要更多。  
但，看到对方脸上纠结着的表情，伊奈帆决定放开着这对已经被他蹂躏发热的红缨。他恋恋不舍的轻吻乳首的顶端，然后舌头一路沿着胸口划下，唾液在斯雷因的身上就下了歪歪扭扭的线迹，在灯光下照的有些发亮。  
随着伊奈帆的下移，斯雷因身上的浴袍也随之解开。当洁白的肌肤从柔软的浴袍里展露出来时，伊奈帆不由自主的停下了动作。  
斯雷因的身体真是太美了，伊奈帆想着。白皙的肌肤和紧致的身躯，明明是欧洲人体毛却很稀薄，平坦的小腹随着他的呼吸微微的上下起伏。伊奈帆的手沿着斯雷因的腹部一路向下轻度，那力度像是抚摸着什么稀碎的宝物一般小心。  
“好痒啊，伊奈帆。”  
斯雷因的害羞的说着，他的身体在对方的爱抚下变得兴奋。跨间小巧的性癖也颤抖着抬头。  
“是么，抱歉。”伊奈帆毫无诚意的说，“不过它真可爱。”  
男孩的手抚上了那粉红的根部，这可爱的家伙就如同他的主人一般害羞。包皮还没有从顶端上退下，在最顶端的位置，可以看到粉色的小嘴正哭泣着窥探着外面的世界。  
“真可爱。”伊奈帆的手开始把玩着这小小的肉棒，他故意讲的大声，然后看在斯雷因抓起枕头的一角去掩盖自己的脸。  
手指轻轻的摩擦着那柔软的小嘴，由于刺激，斯雷因的下意识的想要合上腿。但这真呢行呢？伊奈帆的另一只按压在斯雷因的大腿上，他整个人跪在斯雷因的大腿之间。斯雷因羞耻的遮住自己的脸，他清楚的知道伊奈帆早就把他看的精光。他感受到对方的手正在撸动着自己的性器官，因为爱液而的润滑，他几乎都能听见那里传出点点的水声。  
这太羞耻了，斯雷因挺起了腰肢。他敏感的身体正在兴奋的颤抖，大滴的爱液正持续的往外冒出，斯雷因知道自己即将射精，他的双手从面前放下，紧紧的抓住枕头。  
“伊奈……我……”他几乎哭泣的说着，然后随着伊奈帆加快的动作，释放在对方的手中。  
“呼呜……”  
斯雷因呻吟着喘息，高潮的余韵让他颤抖着瘫软了身体。  
“你看上去完全放松了身体。”伊奈帆说，他用另一个枕头垫高了斯雷因的屁股，让对方两腿大开着并用自己的手抓住。紧接着他从床头柜里掏出了润滑液。他知道斯雷因会把东西放在那里。伊奈帆急不可耐的打开盖子，把里面的东西大量的挤出来，涂在斯雷因的后穴四周。清凉的触感让斯雷因舒服的发抖，一次高潮后他的身体更加敏感，更别说伊奈帆的手指还在四周转动，并时不时的碰到他闭合的小穴中心，只要想想这样的画面，斯雷因就会羞耻的感到他的下腹又开始充血。  
“放松，斯雷因，不要紧张，大多数人在这种时候都会有这样的反映，这很正常。”伊奈帆安慰他。虽然一直害羞着，觉得沉迷于性爱时间淫乱的事情的样子很可爱，可在这么下去谁知道对方会不会因为羞耻带来的过度的紧张而让他进去不能呢？  
伊奈帆的手指轻轻的安按压着肉穴的边缘，那粉红的小穴因为欲望而留着口水抿着嘴的样子真是可爱。伊奈帆小心的动作，然后试探着将沾满润滑液的手指伸了进去。  
斯雷因发出了一些破碎的音节，到不是他感觉到了疼痛，而是这奇怪的感觉让他本能的不安。  
“放松，斯雷因。你的里面热热的，感觉会很舒服哦。”  
斯雷因深深地呼吸，让自己去适应后面那奇怪的感觉。伊奈帆的手指好奇的在他的内壁里摸索，然后围绕着穴口的边缘轻轻的像外围挤压。没过多久，他将手指从里面抽出来，用大量的润滑剂润滑了自己的阴茎。  
“等等……如果没有扩张完毕的话……”斯雷因意识到接下来对方打算直接进入，他有些担心的出声阻止。  
“没关系的斯雷因。”伊奈帆安慰他，“事实上只要足够温柔的让你下面的肌肉放松，即使是阴茎也做的到。而且比起细长的手指，阴茎更不会伤了你。”  
“是、是这么？”首次听说的知识自然让斯雷因半信半疑，他觉得似乎有那里不对，但是伊奈帆信誓旦旦的表情有让他觉得可信。  
于是，伊奈帆的龟头抵在斯雷因的后穴上时，在对方不安的注视下缓缓推进。  
异物进入的感觉让斯雷因下意识的皱起眉头，但是伊奈帆进入的很慢，并没有什么痛感。更况且，此时的伊奈帆紧紧的盯着斯雷因的脸，观察着他的表情。  
“会痛么？”  
“不，并不是……”  
“放松，我不会伤到你的，就算不成功，能如此亲昵的触碰你，我也很满足了。”伊奈帆这么说，同时也停下了进入，他保持着这样只进入了一点点的状态，等着斯雷因的许可。  
“没关系的，我不会勉强自己。”斯雷因伸出手抚摸着伊奈帆的脸颊，“继续进来吧。”  
于是伊奈帆继续他的进入，同时，他在入口处又到了点润滑液。当伊奈帆的龟头全部没入了斯雷因的后穴时，斯雷因发出了一声满足的喘息，在伊奈帆停止的同时，斯雷因用双手拉扯着自己臀瓣的肉。那紧缩的小穴被拉来一丝缝隙，看上去满是对伊奈帆的邀请。  
“哦，不要这样。”伊奈帆说，他当然看得出来此时的斯雷因还没有完全的适应他的进入，“这样的动作不会让你的肌肉放松。”  
伊奈帆拉起斯雷因的手，并在上面落下轻柔的一吻，他一根一根的舔着斯雷因的手指，他的阴茎保持着这个样子停止了将近一分钟，然后在斯雷因的表情看上去没什么异样之后，往回退出去了一点，然后小心的，轻轻的，来来回回的小幅度磨蹭。润滑液被挤压着推进，又挤出来，弄得斯雷因的股间一片潮湿。很快，斯雷因的穴口变得放松，于是，伊奈帆继续的进入，这一次，他很顺利的让自己完全的没入了斯雷因的体内。  
“看，并没有弄痛你，对吧。”伊奈帆付下身子亲吻着斯雷因的脸颊。而斯雷因也跟激动的环住伊奈帆的脖子，向他索吻。他们亲昵的摩擦着对方的嘴唇，生涩的在口腔内交换彼此的气息。然后伊奈帆开始缓慢的小幅度动作，他的下体在斯雷因的体内缓缓的摩擦，敏感的穴口传来的舒适感让斯雷因的嘴角上扬，他扭动着自己的身体的样子看上去无比慵懒，无意识的动作让自己阴茎贴近伊奈帆的下肚。  
这可真是勾人，伊奈帆想。于是他逐渐加快了速度，用他能达到的最快速度去摩擦着斯雷因的穴口。  
“嗯…啊，唔，好，好舒服，伊奈帆……”细碎的呻吟将斯雷因的话语打碎，斯雷因感觉自己的后穴被伊奈帆弄的舒服的发热，这感觉很怪，明明是如此舒服，他却感到寂寞。他无助的伸出手，带着撒娇的意味看着伊奈帆。伊奈帆将他紧紧的抱住，他们身体紧紧的贴在一起，然后，伊奈帆加大了抽插的幅度。细小的，好听的水渍声在房间里清晰的回荡。  
“听啊，斯雷因，这是我们做爱的声音。”伊奈帆提醒对方，“你的里面热热的，又湿润又暖和，真是太舒服了。”  
“啊啊……”斯雷因害羞的闭上眼睛，他本来就对这种事情感到害羞，更别提这么说着的伊奈帆还在他的体内抽插着。  
斯雷因听见伊奈帆喘着粗气，就如同早些时候的自己，他眯起眼睛，满足的看着伊奈帆那张因为舒服而皱眉的脸。那看上去是那么的可爱，以至于他主动的去亲了亲对方的脸颊。  
“啊……你可真是坏心眼。”被刺激到的伊奈帆显然更加兴奋。此时他已经不用担心斯雷因会受伤的问题了，湿软的穴口完全的放松，伊奈帆扣着斯雷因的腰让他的下身更紧密的连接着自己，他压在斯雷因的身上，大幅度的抽插。肉体碰撞发出悦耳的声音。  
斯雷因呻吟着抱着他，他的私密之出紧紧的贴在伊奈帆的身上，每一次动作伊奈帆的睾丸都会撞到他，身下湿漉漉的布料摩擦着他白嫩的屁股，这实在是舒服的令人发狂。  
当伊奈帆的迎来高潮时，在射精的瞬间，他把埋在斯雷因体内的阴茎抽了出来。精液射出滴落在斯雷因的肚子上。被那白色的液体沾染的斯雷因真是美丽，伊奈帆喘息的用手指将那些精液云开，然后涂抹在对方的胸前。  
“我以为你会射在里面。”斯雷因不好意思的说，他觉得伊奈帆对他的占有欲那么重，一定会这么做的。  
“那样清理起来会很麻烦。”伊奈帆抚摸着斯雷因的脸，与其说是抚摸，不如说是把精液蹭到了对方的脸上，“你应该会羞于扣弄自己的后穴吧？我猜你清理自己的肠道的时候脸一定非常的红。”  
“你！怎么会知道！”  
斯雷因因为对方的话涨红了脸颊，原本摊在床上气喘吁吁的他吓得几乎坐起了身子：“教科书里有这些么？你应该完全没有时间去网上查阅这些……难道说……”  
“唔……”伊奈帆歪了歪脑袋，他皱着眉头，看上去有些苦恼的样子。  
“难道斯雷因你没有再18岁以前偷偷浏览那些黄色网站么？我以为这是每个男孩都会做的事情。”  
“啊……这这这、可是这是……”  
“斯雷因哥哥，真是是个乖孩子呢。”  
伊奈帆趴在斯雷因身边，他的笑容里带着坏坏的感觉，看的斯雷因耳朵发热。  
“其实为了今天我可是准备了很多哦，我想我的准备工作应该完全不亚于你，哦对了。”伊奈帆眨眨眼睛，“我还准备了震动棒。”  
“哈？”  
斯雷因目瞪口呆的看着伊奈帆，黑发的男孩已经起身，在他放在床边的背包里翻找着。  
“我刚刚没有去寻找你的敏感点，所以我想你应该也恢复的差不多了。”他从背包里拿出了一个白色的外用电动震动棒，并打开了开关，“我想它可以让你再次高潮，毕竟，嘿，我这也是第一次做爱，肯能很快就精力用尽了。”  
“等等，伊奈帆，你要把它放在哪？”斯雷因后退着，他的后背抵在床头，“我我我警告你，我现在可是很敏感的，你会玩坏我的。”  
“不，怎么会呢。”伊奈帆拉过斯雷因的脚腕，把震动棒放在斯雷因柔软的蛋蛋下，并把功率调到了最大。  
“资料上显示，这里也是大多数男性的敏感点哦，反正我是觉得这里很敏感的，呐，斯雷因，你舒服么？”  
这是一个不需要回答的问题，要说为什么的话，就在伊奈帆抵上去的那个瞬间，斯雷因边闭上嘴忍耐，带着哭腔的呻吟通过鼻子传出来，听上去真是惹人怜悯。  
“我还准备了很多，也研究了很多体位。哦，最重要的是……”伊奈帆调整着手上的力度，“我查到了如何使上位获得少量快感的同时让下位者获得更大的快感的方法，放心吧斯雷因，我会让今晚成为一个难忘的夜晚的。”  
“呜……啊哈——不、我会坏掉的啦，太舒服了，这好奇怪，啊……”  
斯雷因的脸因为快感而扭曲，他仰着头舒服的喘息，他的脚背绷直，打开着双腿向上挺着，尽管是求饶，却更让人想好好痛爱他。  
我会让你舒服整整一晚上的，伊奈帆在心里说，他可太喜欢被情欲侵占的斯雷因了。他提前做了那么多准备，为的就是让斯雷因沉迷其中。伊奈帆亲吻着斯雷因的脖子，用舌头轻轻的舔舐。  
你是我的，他的眼睛这样说。


End file.
